


Sea-Worn Driftwood

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Femslash, Nostalgia, Older Characters, One-Sided Attraction, Opposites Attract, POV Female Character, Pining, Post-Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was like water making contact with fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea-Worn Driftwood

There was a part of Kya that kept going back, back to when they knew each other as kids, as their fathers knew each other as children and it was only natural. She would try to think of all the little moments, all of the signs that she and Izumi could’ve been something more than just childhood friends.

She didn’t really want to acknowledge the truth about her and Izumi.

Not yet, anyways.

She looked back at the time Izumi lent out a hand and helped Kya up after she got a bruised knee after slipping while waterbending training.

_Did that mean anything?_

_No, it didn’t._

Or the time Izumi leaned in and whispered secrets to Kya when they were just teenagers, growing up too fast in a way.

_Was she trying to tell me something?_

_No, she wasn’t._

Or the time when Izumi was made into the new Fire Lord in a coronation and Kya thought she looked so beautiful in her ornate crimson and golden robes.

_What did it mean?_

_That meant nothing._

Kya knew all of it. She laid in bed at night and told herself, _that’s all just coincidence. It’s nothing, really._

But inevitably, she still wished she and Izumi had different destinies. Their duality was already torn asunder. It was like water making contact with fire; this would either boil over or burn out like sea-worn driftwood.


End file.
